User blog:Wolfydan56/part 2
1 week after Cain and Lydia go to school Rhydian sit's on his bed watching TV when something hits his window, he walks over to it and opens it. "Rhydian!...Rhydian down here" calls a familiar voice, "maddy is that you?" Rhydian calls "who do you think it is" maddy tells him, Rhydian jumps down "why are you here? are you alone?" he says "no, but Rhydian the pack...it's been destroyed" "what do you mean by destroyed?" Rhydian says "something attacked the pack....and killed almost everyone" maddy starts to cry "did...did Ceri or Bryn get away?" Rhydian starts crying now "yes, but your mum has a deep bite wound on her leg" Maddy hugs Rhydian "maddy, where are your parents?" "I...don't know, they got away and told me to run somewhere safe" maddy looks up at Rhydian, He looks down at her, there heads move closer together and they kiss. Maddy pulls away "what is it?" Rhydian asks "I'm going to stay at the house with jane,Ceri and Bryn" Maddy walks to the woods "mads wait...i need to see them" Rhydian runs up to Maddy "follow me" 5 minutes later Rhydia and maddy walked into the den "Rhydian!" Bryn runs up to Rhydin and hugs him "Bryn are you ok?" Rhydian asks "yes...but mum's got a deep wound on her leg" Bryn waks over to Ceri who is laying on the sofa with a blanket over her, Rhydian turns to maddy "i need to tell you something...a few weeks ago... two wolfbloods turned up...and they are now going to school" maddy looks shocked "why didn't you tell me that when i was a your house?" maddy asks "i didn't think about it. sorry" maddy look's angry "who are they?" Jana says "Cain and lydia" rhydian looks at the tunnle "i know your there, there is no use hiding!" Rhydian shouts Cain in wolf form walks out of the tunnle, he looks at Rhydian who grabs him by the neck and pins him against the wall "now i'm only going to ask onces, was it you!" Rhydian pushers him harder into the wall "Rhydian let him go!, your going to kill him" Maddy trys to stop him, Rhydian drops him to the floor, Cain turns back into a human "JESUS CHRIST! NO IT WASN'T ME" Cain snaps as he gets to his feet "why are you here?" Maddy asks "i was looking for something to help Lydia." Cain looks into maddys eye "i know what attacked you, it attacked Lydia an hour ago, can you help her?" Maddy looks past him to see a light brown wolf limping into the room. jana walks over to Lydia and picks her up "Maddy can you grab some blankets and some pilows?" jane asks, Maddy nods "thank you" Cain says looking at jana "now, Cain tell me what that thing is" Cain sits on the floor "it's a Chaos, they are kind of like a wolfblood but they turn into these lizards, i don't know where they come from, i have seen three and that was when i was in russia. they adapted to any climates" Cain looks at jana putting Lydia on a chair "i knew what it was as soon as i seen the bite wound" everyone spends the night looking after Lydia and Ceri, the next day "Rhydian" Maddy is tugging at his top "you and Cain need to go to school" maddy says "no. i'm not leaving you alone" Rhydian stands up "i have jana and Bryn to help out, everything needs to look normal" Maddy kicks Cain in the leg to wake him up "yes? whats going on?" he says "you need to go to school" Maddy looks tired "but i need to be with my girlfriend, she needs me!" Maddy looks shocked "she's you're girlfriend?" Maddy looks at Rhydian "i didn't know i thought she was his sister" Rhydian looks at Cain "cain we need to make everything look normal so please go to school" Maddy says "ok" Cain looks angry, Rhydian turns to Maddy "should i tell Tom and shannon?" he asks her "yes" at school Cain and Rhydian walk into the school yard, Rhydian spots Tom and Shannon and runs up to them "hay guys, i need to tel you something..." he cuts off "what is it?" shannon says "maddy's back...but something attacked the pack...Ceri is hurt and lydia got attack last night" said Rhydian "oh my god, are they ok?" Shannon asks "yes but i think that things still round here" THIS IS ONLY PSRT 2 I HOPE THERE WILL BE 10 PARTS BUT I MIGHT GO OVER THAT IF PPL LIKE IT ALOT....SO PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK Category:Blog posts